


Gone to War

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys leave Blade behind as they ride off to defend Gastown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to War

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little more difficult to write... but so much fun once I got it. I hope you like it. Please leave comments. I thrive on your feedback.

Blade heard the war drums all the way in the blood shed. They echoed and reverberated off the walls making all the sick boys jump to attention. Her heart raced in her chest as her blood ran cold. Dropping the supplies she held she ran from the shed straight to the garage. Heaving for breath she stopped as she saw Nux and Slit readying the car. Slit grabbed up thundersticks while Nux filled the tanks with nitros and guzzaline.

“What’s going on?” she asked through pants.

“Buzzards are attacking Gastown. They called in for reinforcements.” Slit said rushing by her to grab weapons.

“You have to go?” she asked feeling a pit growing in her stomach.

“Of course we have to go. It’s war!” Nux said with excitement. He got into the car and revved the engine. “Waiting on you Slit.”

“Let me come.” She said racing to the window, her fingers gripping at his arm. Nux smiled and leaned out the window enough to kiss her lips.

“We’ll be back. It’s just buzzards.” he said. Slit hopped onto the back and the car dipped under his weight. Blade stepped away and forced a smile on her face.

“Meet me in our tunnel when ya get back.” she said loud enough to be heard over the revving engines.

“You got it.” Slit smiled he reached towards her but Nux hit the gas and he grabbed onto the bracer bar instead. She watched them disappear amongst the other cars leaving for Gastown. The pit grew hard in her gut and her teeth grinded together. Taking a deep breath she raced up the spiraling path to the top of the Citadel. Emerging at the gardens she ignored the protest from the workers as she shoved past to get to the outer edge. Squinting she watched the tiny specks racing towards Gastown.

“Here.” a voice said beside her. Looking over she saw an older woman holding out a spy glass for her. “I was watching for the excitement. You seem to be properly invested.” the woman smiled. Blade nodded taking the spy glass and scanned the line of cars for the one she needed. There he was, front of the pack as always. She could barely make them out but she could see Slit throwing thundersticks, cars exploding. When a fiery buzzard ran into Nux’s car she flinched and stared intently at the smoke trying to make out the damage but she couldn’t see anything else through the thick sand dust. Cursing under her breath she handed the spy glass back to the woman and took off back towards the shed.

The pit in her stomach turned to anger as she worked. Slamming around tools as she reorganized them for the third time. Kicking sick war boys when they got in her way.

“Oi… you shouldn’t get so attached to those two.” The organic said catching her off guard. She glared at him. “They’re only half lives. They’ll die soon anyway.” his smile grew up his face as she pushed past him. “Just preparing you.” he shouted after her as she walked out and towards the tunnels.

Collapsing onto the ledge in the tunnel the trio had claimed for themselves she took out a knife and picked at the strings hanging off her shirt and dug dirt out from beneath her nails. She heard boys rushing in, back from the war. Their hoots and shouts echoed up the corridors, flooding the tiny room. Her jaw clenched tighter as the excitement died down. The pit in her chest crept up to strangle her lungs. She felt her eyes starting to burn as her heart pounded against her chest. Getting to her feet she paced back and forth, the anger turning to something she wasn’t prepared to deal with. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her knife as she stabbed it into the hard stone wall.

“Easy there… you’ll snap the blade.” She spun around, coming face to face with Nux. A smile spread wide across his face. She pointed the blade at him, the tip pressing against the soft spot under his jaw.

“Where have you been?” she spat through her teeth. Nux held up his hands in surrender as he backed up a few steps.

“Car stalled halfway back. Had to nearly redo the whole engine because Slit fell on it.” he defended. Blade’s eyes went wide as she looked around to see behind him.

“Where’s Slit?” she barked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“In the shed getting stapled.” Nux replied. “He busted open his chest pretty good on one of the cylinders.” he chuckled.

“You think it’s funny?” she asked glaring at him. “Leaving me here to… to worry about you two.”

“What were you worried for? Was only buzzards.” he said cautiously wrapping his arms around her. His fingers traced down her spine as he pulled her closer.

“This time.” she sighed as her mind gave in to his delicate touch. “You’re both just… half lives.” she said softly. Lowering the knife she felt herself molding to his chest as his arms wrapped tighter. “You’re both going to be gone one day.”

“Best live while we can then.” Nux replied against her neck. His lips kissed a path up to her ear which he nipped softly. “Slit will be here soon… we can start without him.” his tongue traced the curve of her ear as Blade put the knife back in its sheath. Her hands moved up his sides, then around his back to claw into his shoulders. Nux moaned softly against her skin before biting into her shoulder. His hands moved up under her shirt, lifting it and pulling it off so his mouth could find her breast. Her hands moved over his bald head, holding his lips to her as he suckled her skin. “Unless you wanna wait…” he said stopping to looking at her. “I know he’s your favorite.” he smiled.

“I don’t have favorites.” she replied. “You’re a pair. Can’t have one without the other.” she smiled. Nux’s hand cupped her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples hard as he kissed her lips.

“Right answer.” he said against her lips. Sinking to his knees in front of her he pulled off her boots; one then the other. His hands moved up her legs, unfastened her belts and pulled her pants down her legs. “Now… Slit told me about something.” he said kissing her hip bones. “Told me it made you nearly pass out.” he smiled. Blade’s chest heaved as she worried her bottom lip. “He said…” he hitched her leg up over his shoulder. “All I have to do is lick here…” he dragged his tongue up between her lips, wiggling it over her clit. Blade’s head fell back between her shoulder blades as her fingers pressed into the back of his skull. “Yes… that’s what he said would happen.” Nux smiled against her before doing it again.

Moans fell from her lips as she fought to stay upright. Nux’s hands grabbed at her ass and thighs as his mouth moved over her. His tongue sliding between her lips and into her just enough to keep her right on the edge.

“Oi…” Blade’s head snapped up to look at Slit as he walked through the door. Through half lidded eyes she noticed the fresh staples in his stomach and chest but her mind refused to process. “Couldn’t wait?” he grumbled pulling off his boots and tossing them into the corner. He walked around to stand behind her. His hands cupping her breasts while he kissed along her neck. “Doesn’t she taste delicious?” he asked. Nux moaned against her in agreement and Blade nearly lost her balance as the vibrations went straight up her spine. Shuttering she clutched at Nux’s head with one hand and grabbed onto the waist of Slit’s pants with the other. Fumbling she eventually found his cock through the thick fabric and stroked it firmly. “Lets get rid of these.” Slit said unfastening his belts and pants, letting them fall off before kicking them to the side. Blade sighed a moan as his hot cock pressed against the small of her back. “Room for me Nux?” he asked. Nux moaned again and Blade saw stars. Heat rushed down her spine and her head fell back against Slit’s shoulder.

She was vaguely aware of Slit shifting behind her, widening his stance so his cock pressed up between her thighs. As he pushed into her slowly her back arched and she sucked in a deep shaky breath. His large hands held her hips as he set a slow rhythm. Working in and out as Nux continued to lap at her with his tongue, nipping gently with his teeth. Soon her cries echoed back to her. Sweat ran down her spine and beaded on her brow.

“Please… please…” she begged clutching at both boys as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her. Then Nux stopped abruptly. Standing back up to his full height he kissed her passionately. Her own taste on his lips making her knees weak. She clawed at his chest and back attempting to pull him closer but Nux stepped back with a smile. Blade nearly collapsed forward, Slit wrapped his arm around her chest to keep her upright as he withdrew from her cunt.

“Lets lay down.” he said lowering them both to the ground.

Blade rolled onto her back and smiled up at Slit. Biting her bottom lip she sat up, pressing her lips to his and pulled him down on top of her. It didn’t take long for him to find his way back between her legs. Moving his hips in long deep rolls. Trailing teethy kisses down her neck he groped her breasts and hips with strong calloused fingers.

“I got jelly from the Organic.” Nux said digging around in his many pockets with one hand while unfastening his belts with the other. Shedding the clothes as he pulled a small tin from a bottom pouch he positioned himself on his knees behind Slit. “This stuff is so shine.” he said coating his fingers with the thick substance. He slowly stroked his cock, smoothing the jelly over himself as he moaned low in his throat. “Ready?” he sighed. But Slit didn’t answer. He was focused on rolling his hips in slow deep motions as Blade arched beneath him. His eyes fluttering shut as his lips found her nipples. When Nux pushed up behind him, the head of his hot cock against his puckered hole Slit stilled, eyes wide.

Blade looked up at him, his face contoured into concern and fear. She smiled, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling his forehead down to meet hers. “It’s ok Slit.” she whispered against his lips.

“I’ll be gentle mate.” Nux said kindly. Slit gave a short nod of approval.

Kissing him softly Blade moved her hips, sliding him in and out of her even slower. His chest heaved as he sighed with bliss. “Relax.” she kissed down his neck, nipping at his collarbone. Slit started to move again. Pushing himself into her then back against Nux.

Slit groaned in discomfort as Nux pushed in. His eyes shutting hard as his jaw clenched. Blade licked up his neck, tasting the sweat that beaded on his skin before seizing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Nux worked his way in slow. Pushing in an inch then pulling out, then pushing in two then out; until he was finally able to get it all in without resistance. A loud moan fell from both boys when he finally seated himself in Slit. Blade smiled up at Slit as his back arched, his head craning back with the weight of his moan.

Soon all was a blur of mouths, tongues, sweat and moans. Hands groped breasts, hips and sacs. Moans and cries echoed off the stone walls. Sweat covered skin that slapped against skin. Slit’s thrusts became hard and erratic. Blade held onto him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him down against the crook of her neck as her short nails dug into his skull. She opened her eyes enough to see Nux. Sweat dripping down his chest, his lips parted as each hard pound of his hips against Slit forced moans up from the pit of his stomach. His blue eyes half lidded stared down at her as his lips curled slightly at the edges. Then as if with new vigor he leaned forward, pistoning his hips mercilessly. His lips brushed Blades as she arched up to meet him. Pinning Slit between them as he groaned and cried out against her skin. She felt the hot flash of his release fill her. The warmth of it setting off another climax of her own. She fell back against hard ground, her back arching as much as it could under the weight of Slit’s limp body. Nux followed shortly. His hip movement shuddering as he emptied himself into Slit; then collapsed on top of him.

Once the boys gained enough consciousness they moved off of Blade. She sucked in deep breaths of air, her head swimming as her body laid boneless. Slit nuzzled up against her breast, wrapping his arms around her while Nux rested his cheek on his spine. Blade fell asleep to the sound of their heavy breathing calming.


End file.
